You & Me
by otakugirl9566
Summary: Nami and Robin are shopping when they bump into an old friend. Based after the 2 year timeskip
1. Chapter 1

Nami and Robin were shopping on an island the straw hat pirates landed on. "man,I miss Kyoko." Nami said quietly. (Flash back)  
Nami remembered when they first met. It was on Alabasta when they met Ace. She had short red hair, bangs covering her right eye. Her eyes were ice blue. Creamy white skin, and a curvy figure. She was beautiful. After they ran off from Smoker Luffy lead them to his ship. "HEY GUYS MEET MY BROTHER AND HIS GIRLFRIEND!" Luffy smiled his usual smile and then laughed. As soon as Sanji heard "girl" he ran towards Kyoko and was offering her food and giving her compliments. She began to get irritated and punched the blonde away. "Man. Is that guy always like that to women?"  
Kyoko asked. "Yep" The crew said in unison. Kyoko then saw Nami and Vivi she decided to go talk to them, 'they look cool.' She thought walking towards them "Hi, i'm Kyoko D. Rouge." She smiled and shook their hands. Nami began to blush her heart racing.  
'No...I like boys, im straight.' Nami said in her head. Kyoko tilted her head."you. OK?" she asked curiously.  
"y-yeah... i'm fine." Nami said nervously. Vivi smiled. She totally knew what was wrong with Nami.  
(to whe Ace dies;-;) "ACE!" Kyoko and Luffy yelled. luffy caught him "I-i got some medicine it's in my bag. Kyoko pulls off her backpack and takes out the medicine. "it's not going to work...kyoko." Ace coughed. "I-I'LL FIGURE SOMETHING OUT I HAVE TO!" "NO!" Ace yelled. "Kyoko, i-i love you but find the one you truly love." "WHAT ARE YOU TALIKNG ABOUT I LOVE YOU!" "I know you love a certain navigator." Kyoko blushed. Ace turned to Luffy and said what he had to say. Then he died. Luffy and Kyoko cried. Kyoko was furious and ran off. "KYOKO DONT LEAVE ME!" Luffy cried. (End of flashback)  
Nami sighs. "Robin?" Nami began. "Yes?" "Do you think Kyoko is still alive?" Nami began to tear up. "Of course she is.. She's stronger than you think she is." Robin reassured Nami. "You're right. I know she's strong." Then a woman who looked like Kyoko passed by Nami Ran towards the woman. "Hey, wait!" Nami yelled the woman turned around. Her eyes widened. Nami stopped right in front of the woman. "Kyoko, is that you?" Nami asked. The woman smiled and hugged Nami crying. "Yes, im sorry I left you guys." "It's ok." Nami said "Let's go and see Luffy I'm sure he'll be happy to see you." Nami said. Kyoko nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Nami and Robin led Kyoko to the Thousand couldn't help but stare at the red head. She looked so.. different Kyoko now had long wavy red hair, and wore a tanktop that looked like bandages wrapped around her upper body. And she wore black leather pants with hole where her knees were, and knee-high black leather boots with buttons on the side.  
Nami blushed when she noticed Kyoko's breasts got larer too. o/o She then snapped out of it when Robin tapped her shoulder. Nami looked up and saw they arrived to their destination.  
"Hey guys, guess who we found!" Nami shouted to her fellow crew members. Sanji poke his out of the door to see what was going on. That's when he saw Kyoko. "Kyoko-swan!" He shouted with hearts in his eyes. "Step away you perverted love sick dumbass!" Kyoko shouted and punched him right in the face. "Ahh, she's so fiesty." Sanji said all love sick. Luffy heard the commotion and turned around whre he was sitting.(on the lions head.) His eyes widened. "K-Kyoko?" Luffy said tearing up. "Yep, it's me." Kyoko said softly. He ran towrds her and gave her a giant hug. "I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" he cried. "There, there Luffy. I'm sorry I left you." Kyoko said softly with a bit of guilt in her voice. Then Sanji called for dinner. "Here Kyoko-swan, I made you and Nami-swan and Robin-chwan a nice big meal." Sanji said all love sick. Then the Straw Hats and Kyoko ate. It was night time now and they all went to their rooms. Kyoko followed Nami and Robin to their room. "Here you can sleep in my bed." said Nami sweetly. "Thanks."  
Kyoko said smiling. Nami made a pallet on the floor for her self and then laid down and fell asleep.

Kyoko couldn't sleep, so she decided to go to the crows nest. She climbed up and stared out at the ocean, the way the moonlight's rays beamed on the water. She smiled. She was thinking about the strawhats and how they had changed she thought about all of them then she thought about Nami. Kyoko's cheeks turned pink. She had always liked Nami but she knew Nami liked boys. "Nami, I wish I could tell you how I felt." Kyoko said to herself. "What did you say? I didn't quite catch that."  
Kyoko turned around and saw it was Robin. Kyoko sighed. "You like Nami don't you?" Robin asked sure she was correct.  
"Y-yeah. But she probably likes Luffy." Kyoko sighed. "Well i'm not sure if I should tell you this but she has feelings for you too." Robin said smiling happily. "W-what?!" Kyoko asked shocked. "H-how do you know?" "Well Nami has a little diary that she kee[s under her pillow and I just couldn't help but read it." Robin smiled. "Well, I don't know how to tell her how I feel." Kyoko said with a tint of pink on her cheeks. "Don't worry. I have a plan." Robin said smiling.

Hope you liked this chapter. Yes I know i messed up on the first one I'll fix it soon so bare with me. Thanks 


End file.
